soothing da beast
by Izzdasaxmeister
Summary: When will starts to develope romantic feelings for Dana things get awkward, How will he deal with new interestsand the drama of growing up, can he fufill his love warning this is a boy on boy fic if you dont like it dont read it no smack talk no being a troll


Will lied down on his bed laughing at himself at the mess he had gotten himself into. The boys were coming to spend the night. He chuckled at the thought of all of them taking turns in the shower. Cole would probably take so long focusing on his hair. Gabe would be out in a flash no doubt. David would be singing at the top of his lungs and no doubt pose for a good five minutes checking him-self out in the mirror. Next would be himself of course and he would take an ethical amount of time, you know not too short so he can enjoy it but not so long that he impedes upon the next one to shower. 'Wait' he thought 'the only one left would be Dana' and he began to blush right up to his ears. He really didn't have an idea as to where these feelings suddenly came from but he did know that boy was constantly on his mind. _Buzz,_ the sudden ringing of his phone brought him down to earth as he then took his phone out of his pocket and proceeded to answer it in the same goofy way he always did. "Here's will now what's the way" "I still can't believe you answer your phone like that man" it was Dalton "anyways are you guys still having that sleepover at your place." Dalton asked "yes" will reply "perfect could I maybe swing by?" asked Dalton. Will had a quick pause over this, while his parents were lenient when it came to this it might just push things. As if anticipating this predicament will's mother came striding through the door. "need anything before the boys get here" she asked in a lovely tone "actually now that you mention it mom I was wondering could maybe possibly Dalton come over?" will asked sheepishly ,fearing it cause any trouble to her. " oh honey Dalton called me about that hours ago and I told him to come over, why would you ask when I already okayed it?" a look of utter surprise whipped itself upon will's face. "Oh yeah forgot to tell you I asked already so see yah later will" Dalton said with a sudden quickness. When his mom left will slipped back into his day dream of the boy he had been crazy over suddenly? It was funny that they were completely opposite in nature. Will had a more sensitive and proper way to approach life. While Dana had his own approach that wasn't quite so sensitive and gave a glimpse of what life is like for him. Wills heart started to heavily beat inside his chest as his thoughts of Dana started to get carried away. Something about him drove him insane, he was just his friend, his bandmate, just one of the guys. That was the problem, he didn't want Dana to be just one of the guys. Then there was that whole issue them both being guys. Will had never understood why the world had such a horrible stigma against the LGBT community. To Will they were just people with different preferences. "William you have company here" he heard his mother call, oh well! its no use in thinking about such things now. Will trekked from his room to the living room although it felt longer than usual. As he approached the room , he noticed two familiar figures. The first boy seem around his height. He was tan and wore a sleeve-less t-shirt and sported a rather beautiful cross upon his necklace. His shirt was red and his shorts were as dark as the night. if will had seen him in the dark will would have thought he was a flame, but then nuttin else could really describe gabe. His eyes burned with passion His latin blood matched his fiery personality, and a blond streak raced across his head. The boy next to him was a little shorter than will and had dark skin. His eyes were an irresistible baby brown. His fro' covered by an interesting hat he no doubt had customized himself. There was no one will knew that could be as we put together as Dana could. {there isn't anyone else you'd want to date} Will looked up and turned his attention to Gabe and asked "what was that?" a blush now blooming on his face. Gabe turned to him " cole said he sorry but he and david are going to get here a little late." "Ohh that's fine" replied will. { why don't you just marry me}Will's face once again grew cherry tomatoe red and he turns all of a sudden to Dana "What did you just say" Dana looked as if he had just been bombarded " I said that david is all in love with Valerie" Will feeling embarrassed severely turns and heads to his room. As he entered the room he thought he would die of embarrassment. Dana soon entered right behind him. " Hey yo you okWi-…." His new shoes still needed to be broken in. Dana Fell on will and the two boys tumbled to his bed. They're lips intertwined.


End file.
